


To Hell with Bechdel

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Sort of~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: A different kind of test is passed.





	To Hell with Bechdel

"Hmmmm..." Ann tapped her chin in thought, gazing up at the immaculate tile of the Okumura household. Blue eyes danced and roved across the intricate lines, until the words she was searching for finally came to her.

"Nice abs."

Futaba, from her upside-down position on the couch, scoffed, blowing a raspberry in the blonde's direction. "Nice abs? Geez, you're easy."

"Hey." replied Ann, her smirk paving the way for a good-natured barb. "At least my dream guy is three-dimensional." Futaba replied with a mocking laugh and stuck out her tongue, but soon dissolved into giggles.

In the plush armchair, Makoto rolled her eyes and sighed. "I thought we were meeting together to spend quality time."

"You're not having fun?" asked Haru, sitting comfortably on the other couch with her legs propped up on the coffee table. A bottle of hot pink polish was held delicately in her hand, brush deftly going over her toes in perfect, even strokes.

"Well, I didn't say that." replied the brunette. "Any day with you guys is fun."

"Awww, our vicious biker queen is a big 'ol softie." teased Ann, just barely dodging the small throw pillow Makoto hurled at her. 

"So? Spill." said Futaba as she righted herself. "What's your ideal guy like?"

Makoto scoffed and turned another page in her magazine. Her eyes drifted to an article about the effectiveness of interrogation on suspects and her focus was soon drawn. "What makes you think I'd say?"

"Oh, no fair!" Ann sat bolt upright and crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out in a pout. "Futaba and I shared! You should, too!"

"I wasn't aware there were _rules_..." drawled Makoto. "But fine, if you insist." She set aside the magazine, turned to look out the window, and pondered.

"I suppose...he needs to be smart, for one. Someone to match me intellectually. Looks come second. But I'd prefer a brunette." She smiled wistfully as the thoughts began to flow into her. "Strong of heart and moral fiber is a must. But a personal sense of honor...the desire to do the right thing at the expense of his character...yes, that would be a good personality trait. As for body type...skinny, but not too skinny."

The faintest tinge of pink ghosted her cheeks. "A tempered body. One that's rather agile and...flexible." She waved her hand dismissively. "But it's not like I thought about that mu...why are you all staring?"

Ann and Futaba hand their hands clasped together, sharing enormously wide grins that threatened to split their faces. Haru was smiling as well, polish nearly forgotten.

"Makoto..." giggled Futaba. "You just described Akira."

The brunette sputtered, pink turning crimson. "W-What!? That's absurd...that's not..." She paused and relayed the words in her head. All of that certainly sounded like Akira. He was even a brunette. "That's coincidental."

"Sure, sure." snickered Ann. "You know what else is coincidental? That you're in loooooooove with Akira." The blonde swerved to avoid another throw pillow.

"You're both utter children." scowled Makoto, face still red as her eyes. "Granted, yes, Akira wouldn't be the worst person to date--you keep your mouth _shut_ , Ann Takamaki!" Ann smiled and made a zipper motion across her lips, following up with a 'key-throwing' gesture. "As I was saying, Akira wouldn't be the worst person. He's...charming. In his own special way."

"And being the savior of the world must be one heck of a plus, huh?" needled Futaba.

"...It's certainly not a minus."

Ann and Futaba burst into laughter, and even Makoto couldn't help but giggle. When life got too stressful for her, she was always happy to know she could enjoy lazy, comfortable afternoons with her girlfriends. Even if they were, as Ryuji would put it, 'huge dorks'. 

Sometimes it felt nice to be a dork, too.

"What about you, Haru?" asked Makoto. "What's your perfect guy like?"

"Oh, that's easy." she replied brightly, lifting her foot and blowing on her toes. "10-inch cock."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere and refused to fucking leave~


End file.
